In order to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the rotor, in particular in the event of failure, it is known to form the platforms and vanes separately from one another and to assemble them on the disc. Document FR2608674 thus describes a rotor for turbomachinery which comprises a disc provided with cavities in which the feet of the vanes are inserted, as well as wedges on which the platforms are fixed.
Likewise, document EP1306523 describes a rotor comprising a disc provided with cavities, in which both the vanes and platforms are fixed.
However, the fixing of both the vanes and the platforms in the cavities in the disc may lead to jamming of the vanes. Furthermore, having a plurality of parts in the cavities produces additional tolerances and therefore increases play in the cavity, which may lead to a risk of premature wear and an increased risk of jamming of the vane.
In addition, in the rotors of the prior art, gases may infiltrate between the platforms and the disc, in particular in the vicinity of the cavities in the disc, which damages the disc.